This invention relates to methods for using synergistic blends, water soluble, zirconium compounds, and cationic polymers to prevent pitch deposition in pulping and papermaking processes. By practicing the methods of this invention, those operating a pulping and papermaking process can disperse naturally occurring pitches, thereby preventing the deposition of pitch on machinery used in the pulping and papermaking process and simultaneously preventing the formation of visible pitch particles in the final paper products.
Also, by practicing this invention, a papermaker may also remove existing pitch deposits from machinery used in the pulping and papermaking processes.